Back again yet not the same
by Old Brown Shoe
Summary: Edward dejó a Bella hace un siglo, y ahora es tiempo de empezar un nuevo año escolar con la familia Cullen, los ocho*. Regresan a Forks para encontrarse llenos de preguntas. EPOV. *Si, ocho. Traducción.


**Back Again Yet Not The Same**

Los personajes pertenecen a Meyer y la trama a **Adri1577**, que me dio permiso de traducir su historia, muchas gracias.

* * *

Ha pasado un siglo desde que perdí al centro de mi existencia. Desde que apenas y puedo superar el día. Si no fuera por mi familia, habría muerto hace mucho tiempo. Como no podía ser feliz, decidí existir para ellos. Existir, no vivir. Mi vida terminó cuando me fui de Forks esa noche hace muchos años. Aún ahora no podía pensar en su nombre. Jasper no podía estar conmigo ni aunque estuviéramos a yardas de distancia, y ahora estaba sentado junto a mí.

Deje al amor de mi vida prometiendo nunca volver. Pero como la creatura egoísta que era, regresé meses después listo para rogar por su perdón. Con mi corazón y mi mente explotando, me di cuenta de que no se encontraba por ningún lado. No en la escuela, no en la tienda o en la biblioteca, no es su casa. Hasta chequé en la línea del tratado pero no parecía estar allí tampoco. Era demasiado cobarde como para preguntarle a Charlie y lo único que otras personas sabían era que se había ido. Incluso Angela y Jessica no sabían a donde. Estaba lo suficientemente desesperado como para ir a Phoenix, pero ni ella ni su madre se encontraban allí. Era como si hubieran desaparecido.

Los ruegos de Esme me trajeron de regreso con mi familia. Me prometí que solo existiría porque eso es lo que hubiera querido ella. Aunque por años sentí que me quemaba por el dolor. Me trababa de convencer que era lo mejor para ella. Podría vivir su vida como humana, crecer, casarse y tener hijos. Aunque el mero pensamiento de ella estando junto con alguien más era molesto a más no poder, pero era su vida… No importa cuántas veces me lo repitiera, mi muerto corazón rogaba por su esencia, su calidez, su voz, su existencia. Cada vez que nos mudábamos a un nuevo lugar, corría por los alrededores buscándola. Tal vez estaba allí. Solo tenía que asegurarme de que estuviera bien y feliz. O eso es lo que me decía a mí mismo. Pero no tuve suerte, ni una vez.

"¡¿Honestamente deseabas que te esperara por toda la eternidad?!" Rosalie siempre me golpeaba en el punto más suave. Pero era lo suficiente para hacerme entender lo egoísta que era. Tenía una familia que proteger.

Después de unas décadas de dejar de vivir, nos cruzamos con alguien. Ella estaba siendo atacada por un vampiro que lo había mordido más allá de nuestra ayuda. Maté a la creatura y a sus ojos me volví su salvador. Carlisle le ofreció que se uniera a nosotros. Y como mi ángel guardián, si alguna vez tuve uno, se había ido para lo que parecía una eternidad, ella acepto

Su nombre era Evelyn. "Pero llámame Eve, por favor." Su disgustante dulce voz sonaba en mi cabeza cada vez que recordaba ese día. Me tomo mucho aprenderme su nombre. Lo cual era sorprendente, porque me seguía a donde quiera que fuera, estaba enamorada de mí.

Mi familia estaba tan feliz. Pensaron que había encontrado a alguien que me amara y que con el tiempo aprendería a apreciarla también. El único problema era que sentía una urgencia exagerada de rodar mis ojos cada vez que intentaba acercarse a mí, y no podía tolerar estar a su lado. No me mal interpreten, ella era hermosa y cuando lo quería, podía ser muy amigable, amable y comprensiva. Pero no era mi tipo. Era rubia natural, su cabello igual que su cabeza.

Odiaba leer y no le gustaba la música clásica. Comprar era su pasatiempo favorito. Era estúpida sin fin. Para empeorar todo, era todo abrazos y besos con mi familia pero solo me quería a mí, y eso solo era para diversión y juegos. Pero Esme pensaba que hacíamos una bonita pareja… a veces pensaba que la veía como un sustituto para mi amor, pero nunca lo admitiría. Y era maravillosa cuando se trataba de pretender. Nunca había visto a nadie que pudiera poner de esa forma sus sentimientos y emociones, como ella quería y no como eran en realidad. Hasta engañaba a Jasper.

Y rápidamente Eve se dio cuenta de que no tenía que decir nada en voz alta para mí, y que eso engañaría a Alice para que no supiera nada. La odiaba, de verdad lo hacía. Pero el resto de la familia no, así que me quedé en silencio.

Se suponía que íbamos a empezar el año escolar en Alaska esta vez. Y lo hicimos. Pero la pobre excusa de mi existencia se me fue, de nuevo. Y tuvimos que mudarnos apenas llegamos. Jasper finalmente se sentía orgulloso de no ser el eslabón más débil en la familia. Los otros tenían parejas y yo estaba solo, por lo que era natural, supongo. No es que ayudara…

"Eso es todo. Nos mudaremos a Forks." Rosalie golpeo su pie en el piso como una niña malcriada. Pero como no le importaba nadie excepto ella misma, era entendible. "Me encanta la casa, siempre esta nublado y no tenemos que viajar mucho por comida. Suficientes carreras. Vamos a casa." Carlisle lo quería posponer por otra década más o menos por mí, pero no pude ser tan egoísta, así que acepte a la petición de mi hermosa hermana.

Y aquí estoy. En medio de la cafetería de la escuela durante el almuerzo. Era una de esas pocas veces en las que agradecía tener a Eve cerca de mí, porque eso aclaraba que no quería salir con nadie de las chicas del lugar. No es que eso las detuviera de fantasear conmigo y olvidar a sus novios… Mis otros hermanos se besaban cuando tenían oportunidad para mandar el mensaje a los demás.

Estaba sentado de espaldas a todos los alumnos, jugando con mi comida cuando una esencia muy familiar me golpeo.

* * *

**AUTORA ORIGINAL:**

**Hola.**

**He estado jugando con esta idea por un tiempo y necesitaba estar en paz con mis otras historias para empezarla. Es solo una tontería por ahora, llámenlo un one-shot si quieren, pero lo más probable es que termine siendo una historia normal cuando tenga tiempo.**

**Gracias por leer. Díganme que piensan y si les gustó o no.**

* * *

Bien, aquí está este nuevo fic de Twilight, ya mencioné todo sobre eso de seguir con este fandom, si quieren saber, búsquenlo en otros fics recientes…

¿Qué piensan de Eve?

¿Qué creen que haya pasado con Bella?

Como dijo la autora, esto se suponía que iba a ser un one-shot, pero ya tiene alrededor de 10 capítulos, y aún no está acabado! :D

Así que si quieren leer el siguiente capítulo,

5 reviews = actualización INMEDIATA!

Con amor,

Old Brown Shoe :3


End file.
